Action Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Tommy Burke (a backup on the Cordell University team) Adversaries: * Coach Randall Other Characters: * Mary (Tommy Burke's girlfriend) * Oliver Stanley (coach of the Cordell University team) * Wallace Dodd (Cordell University tennis champion) * Ray Martin (a player on the Cordell University team) Locations: * ** Cordell University Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blacky (Chuck's Steed) Adversaries: * John Burwell * Steve * Trigger Holt * Butch Other Characters: * Sheriff of Red Gulch Locations: * ( ) ** *** Red Gulch Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Camp Director Other Characters: * Charley * Bobby * Jimmy * Harry Locations: * ** Camp Indian Head Items: * None Vehicles: * Canoe | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bad Bill Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Joe Other Characters: * Unnamed Stranger Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * Sheriff's Automobile | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Niku * Niccolò Polo (Marco Polo's father) * Maffeo Polo (Marco Polo's uncle) Adversaries: * Locations: * ( ) Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Corporal Cliff Bedford Supporting Characters: * Unknown Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * The Gorrah of the Sealed City Adversaries: * Rabb Khazan Other Characters: * Hawntem * Scharem Locations: * ** The Sealed City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty James Adversaries: * Brady * "Big Fist" Logan * "Tate" * "Dopey" * "Finger" * "Squeaky" Other Characters: * The Bulletin's Editor * Sal Di Marco Locations: * ** *** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Inspector Bob Donald * Bobby Supporting Characters: * Tim Riley Adversaries: * Snappy * Evans * Frank * Mike Other Characters: * Sarah * Sid Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Big Bill * Butch * Ike Other Characters: * Joan Locations: * ** The Nite Hawk Club Items: * None Vehicles: * Police Car | Notes = * "Superman Plays Football" was reprinted in Superman #1, Famous First Editon #C-61, Superman Archives, Volume 1, ''Action Comics Archives'', Volume 1, Millenium Edition: Superman #1, Superman Chronicles, Volume 1 and Superman: The Golden Age Omnibus, Volume 1. * "Superman Plays Football" is not the original title for this story. The Superman vignette in this issue was not originally titled, but was later re-named as "Superman, Gridiron Hero" in Action Comics Archives, Volume 1. The title used in this article is taken from the index page at the Grand Comics Database. * "Legion Loyalty" is an illustrated text story. | Trivia = * Fred Guardineer is also credited as Gene Baxter in this issue. * Russell Cole is credited as Edwin Alger in this issue. | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | Links = * Grand Comics Database * Mike's Amazing World of DC * Superman article at Wikipedia * Zatara article at Wikipedia }}